User blog:Trigger the Rage Bee/Random Conversations with Science Bear
Science Bear has done a lot of things to me in the past. Time to time, we have these random conversations. So here are some I've recorded! Days on the Wiki '3/04/19' Science Bear: Here's your 2nd translator! Stella: Yeet! Totally going to give this to Stick Bug after GIfted Riley Bee! Stella: *walks off* *fires Yellow Canon* Other Bees: *follows Stella* Me: *hijacks Science Bear's computer to create a Wiki account* Science Bear: Hey... what are you doing on my computer...? Me: Annnnnd... done! *turns around, notices Science Bear behind me* Oof, busted :| Science Bear: What in the mountain are you doing on my computer? Me: I was... uh... Science Bear: *checks computer history* What's a Bee Swarm Simulator Wiki? Me: It's a wiki... based on Bee Swarm Simulator Science Bear: This game? Me: Yeah... it has just about everything in BSS. You know, Bees, Mobs, Tools, and Fields. Especially Bears Science Bear: So you're saying I'm in it? Me: Yus Science Bear: YUS, IM FAMOUS! HA, TAKE THAT, BLACK BEAR!!! Me: Black Bear is also in this wiki... Science Bear: Nevermind... pretend I didn't say that Panda Bear (from below): You totally said that. *defeats Rhino Beetles in a single strike* Science Bear: Okaaay, changing the subject. How do you make a Wiki account? Me: Part of it is by using your ema- Science Bear: Oh, please don't say you used my email account! Me: Ummm... about that ._. Science Bear: Oh well, as long as it doesn't spam random messages in my notifications thing, I'm fine. Me: Can I add something in it first before I return to my hive? Science Bear: I guess... Me: *adds my first discussion post* Okay. I'm good Science Bear: Bye 7 Minutes Later Me: *sneaks in Science Bear's lab, where his computer is* Me: *checks notifications* Ooh, a notification from somebe- I mean, someone! Me: *reads reply that's from JesseTheBeast* *replies back* Me: *hears Science Bear's pawsteps* Oop, better go... End of 2/04/19 '3/??/19' Science Bear: So what are you doing? Me: *mumbles* checking the wiki Science Bear: As the usual .-. Me: Hey... what is this?... Me: *reads replies saying stuff like "potassium" and other elements* Science Bear: This is familiar... Me: Oh no... I can see where this is going... Science Bear: AHA! These are the elements in the Periodic Table! Me: Yeah... that's what I'm afraid of. Science Bear: Of course I should have known these guys are talking about the elements! I mean, c' mon. I've known the whole table ever since I was 4 years old! Me: Wow, impressive Science Bear: I also have a shower curtain based on the Periodic Table Me: Is that really ''necessary? Science Bear: Eh, kinda :| Science Bear: Okay, I know this will be random, but-- say all the elements based on the atomic numbers! Hydrogen, Helium, Lithium, Beryllium, Boron, Carbon, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Fluorine, Neon, Sodium... Me: *thinks* Wow, he's quick... Science Bear: Manganese, Iron, Cobalt, Nickel, Copper, Zinc. I can just go on! Me: Well, Cbk_guy just changed his profile... K? Science Bear: That's the symbol for Potassium. Weren't you listening to me? Me: No... ._. Science Bear: It's okay, I understand. A lot of bears and bees don't get interested in stuff like these. Me: Okay. I guess I should go back to my grinding work. See ya later? Science Bear: Yeah. Cya! Me: Have you been watching Thnxcya? Science Bear: The Youtuber? No... why did you ask? Me: The word "Cya" reminds me of him:|. Anyway, gtg. Science Bear: Bye... Me: *flies back to the hive, where everybee is at* '''A few days/weeks later' Science Bear: *checks on wiki* *notices more element profile pics* Science Bear: Looks like this is a trend now... all because of me >:) End of the day :P '4/4/19' Me: *hijacks Science Bear's computer* Science Bear: What now? Me: The usual *type type* Science Bear: You already have a computer on your own. You don't have to go to mine to do your thing! Me: Nah, I just like the fact that yours is more advanced. The one you gave me is garbage. Not worth it for the Gummy Mask I have to craft for you. Science Bear: -_- Me: Huh, in the trivia, it says that you're one of those bears that are aware that they're in a game. Science Bear: Yeah, so? Me: Dunno, just something I learned :p (Author's Note: This will get off-topic very quickly) Science Bear: Learned? Maybe I can help you with the process! Me: Ummm Science Bear: Yesh... SCIENCE!!! First off, we'll be talking about rocks! Me: Is this necessary? Science Bear: Of course. There are three types of rocks you should know. Igneous, Sedimentary, and Metamorphic rocks! Me: *yawns* Science Bear: *keeps lecturing me about rocks* Metamorphic rocks can be Marble, Slate, Pelite, Amphibolite- Me: Wait, Marble? Science Bear: Yeah... what about it? Me: What's marble? Science Bear: It's a common metamorphic rock that can be used on- Me: Can you at least show me a picture. You're not being specific Science Bear: *evil grins* Really? Because you're going to wish you haven't Me: I don't care Science Bear: Because if you are, I'm going to make you do something about it >:) Me: Seriously? What's so bad about seeing a supposed Metamorphic rock? Science Bear: DO YOU WANT TO SEE WHAT MARBLE LOOKS LIKE OR NOT?! Me: Fine, I'll take the dare. Science Bear: >:) Me: Did you just... Science Bear: Yes I did. Now, since you took my dare, I'm going to make you do something about it... Me: Okay...? Science Bear: Go to Ryan Dankersom's Message Wall... Me: How do you know Ryan? Science Bear: I go to the wiki in my spare time, or when I'm not doing science stuff. Anyway, do what I say. Me: Ummm, okay. *clicks Message Wall In Ryan's Profile* Science Bear: And post this picture there. Me: C-can't I just do a marble w- Science Bear: NO! NOT A WALL!!! Me: *thinks* Dang it, he must've known... Me: *inserts picture* Now what? Science Bear: Just post it >:) Me: Jesse tried doing this once, but Ryan stared at her instead. I don't want Ryan to stare at me -_- Science Bear: IDC! JUST POST IT >:( Me: Wow, I never knew you use slang. Science Bear: Eh, the internet has taken over me lately. NOW STOP STALLING AND PUT IT UP ALREADY >:( Me: *sigh* I'm going to be paid for this... Science Bear: Good. >:) Me: Why... After... Science Bear: So how did it go? >:) Me: Don't. Make. Me. Do. That. Again... Science Bear: I thought so... >:) End of 4/4/19 In My Account '3/24/19' Science Bear: Science. What's so great about science? Science gives us technology. Technology leads to efficiency. And efficiency means more honey faster! By- Me: Science Bear? Science Bear: -studying different types of bees... I believe we can gain insights to how they work, and use those insights to increase their productivity! Me: Jeez, Science Bear. I know how bees work already... because I AM ''a bee! Science Bear: Wait, what? Me: Science Bear, it's me, Trigger. Science Bear: Oh, you? The annoying bee that always hijacks my computer without my permission, goes to the wiki, and has a laptop that once said was trash? ''That ''Trigger? Me: Yup Science Bear: Why are you... a beekeeper? Shouldn't you be with your beekeeper? Me: No... Science Bear: Does she even ''know ''that you have your own Roblox account? Me: No... Science Bear: Okay... this is weird. Now I have to deal with two types of Triggers. Ugh Me: I just made this account because whenever my beekeeper leaves, I seem to have a way to access this mountain without having to work. I can also go to other Roblox worlds- er, I mean, games- to explore. It's complicated stuff I can't explain .-. Science Bear: ...Can we please get back to what I'm doing? Me: Huh? Science Bear: Here's what you'll need to do: Collect 20,000 White pollen... Collect 10,000 pollen from the Strawberry Field... Collect 10,000 pollen from the Bamboo Field... And, most importantly... Discover 5 types of bees! Report back when you're research is complete. Me: Why do I need to discover 5 types of bees when I know just about all of them? Science Bear: It's part of what you're supposed to do... Okay fine, it's part of my script -_- Me: Rascal Bee, Rad Bee, Fire Bee, Riley Bee, and Rage Bee :| Science Bear: Fascinating! So there are at least 5 types of bees! And each one seems to work and behave a bit differently. By studying these, I believe I can unlock some potential in your swarm! Hmm...- Me: Stop trying. That's part of your lines. Science Bear: You know what? I give up. Just take this. *gives 1x ''Science Enhancement* ''Report back to me when you're re-- on second thought, don't come back. You've been annoying enough already. Me: Okay... '''End of 3/24/19' '4/18/19' Me: *walks up to Science Bear* Science Bear: "The tradition of hunting eggs in ROBLOX has a long history. It started all the way back in the distant year of 2008. Back then, eggs would drop fro-" Me: Science Bear, it's me. Again-- wait, WAIT A MINUTE! Science Bear: Oh, yes. Hi Trigger. Guess I don't have to follow this for now. *throws out scripts* Me: Did you just... Science Bear: What? Me: Don't you get it? You said words like: "Tradition; long history; way back; distant year; 2008. It all adds up! Science Bear: I don't have the slightest idea what you're talking about. It's just history stuff. Me: I THOUGHT YOU FAILED HISTORY CLASS WHEN YOU... were younger...? Science Bear: Why would I not know stuff from the past? Me: Because... you're a science-kind. You should know science and math and stuff similar to biology or whatever. Here, I even made a riddle about it! *shows riddle from the Wiki Discussion post* Science Bear: "Let’s just say that when Science Bear was a cub, he went to school. His classes were Math, English, Science, History, and P.E. What were his grades?"...And the correct answer was...? Me: A of course :) Science Bear: That makes no sense! Why would I have 2 A's and the rest F's? Me: As I said before because you know a lot about science. Science Bear: That doesn't ''mean that I can know other stuff. I can be knowledgeable about anything! Me: Really? Science Bear: Well, not exactly :| Me: Huh, I thought you're the smartest bear here. Science Bear: Nonsense! There's Brown Bear that knows Royal Jelly more than I do (probably). And Black Bear *cough cough* is what he calls himself a "honey connoisseur". And they're other bears that probably know something more than I do. Me: Learn something new every day, eh? Science Bear: Speaking of learning... >:) Me: Oh no no no. Don't make it a lecture on rocks again... Science Bear: Of course not...*notices another player approaching* I think you should leave now... Me: Wait, but shouldn't you give me my quest first? Science Bear: Oh yeah, that. Take it. ''Received Egg Hunt: Science Bear Me: K, thanks. End of 4/18/19 (It's all I have :| ) Random Moments... '3/3/19' Science Bear: Oh, so you're here Me: Yup *types* Science Bear: Seriously. Do you have to use my computer every time just to go on the wiki? Me: What else can I use? Science Bear: ... Me: Exactly Science Bear: It's just that it's annoying you have to take over my computer. I mean, you could just ask me to get your own. Me: Never thought of it... Science Bear: Now that I mention it, I can give you one right now! Me: I never knew you had extra PCs Science Bear: Well, I do! Here ya go! *hands out a laptop* Me: Can I just say I don't have a lap .-. Science Bear: ??? Me: Nevermind... thanks for the free laptop! Science Bear: You're welcome. But it's not free, I have to tell you Me: It's not? Science Bear: Yep. To pay back, give me- Me: Take my honey, you're just going to make me collect things for your research... Science Bear: Okaaay... that can work... Oh, and craft all the masks in this game, 100 Star Jellies, and collect 14,728,354 pollen! Me: Oh my Onett, I'm going to die on this one... Science Bear: Gotcha! I'm just kidding... except the mask part. Craft me a Gummy mask Me: But I'm just a bee! Only beekeepers can do that! Science Bear: It doesn't mean you ''can't. Now gather those materials, get honey, and craft that mask! I've been trying to seek more information on the gumdrop thing. Me: I thought you and Gummy Bear are friends a long time ago (Gummy Bee's story reference). Shouldn't you just go to Gummy Bear's lair and ask him to borrow the Gummy Mask? Science Bear: I don't know how to teleport up there Me: Just go behind the Gummy Bee in the Ticket tent and- Science Bear: It says I needed Goo Hotshot, yes yes... I don't know what that is :| Me: ...you know what, I'm just going to craft the mask for you. Science Bear: Fine. Good luck! Me: *SIGH* (thinks) just for a laptop... '''End of 3/3/19' 6/6/19 Science Bear: Trigger, urgent news... Me: Hu-? Science Bear: *takes out Bee files* You, born on June. In a Gold Egg from Black Bear (*cough*), yes? Me: Um, yeah... (thinks: why is Science Bear acting like this?) Science Bear: Good, good. Since today is June... Me: Yeah... what about it...? Science Bear: It means your living for nearly a year. Normally, a typical bee would be Royal Jellied as soon as a beekeeper obtains Royal Jelly or think that bee isn’t worthy in the hive anymore. But, the record for the longest bee lived for over a year. I observed how often your beekeeper/owner, Stella, had been Royal Jelling her bees. Not as much in fact. But from what I have overheard, Stella is going to Royal Jelly most of her bees there. Me: And what does that have to do with me? Science Bear: It’s pretty likely that you will be Royal Jellied. You see, she’s too advanced to even have you in her hive. Me: ...oh... Science Bear: Stella moved on. I’m pretty sure she had other favorite bees that surpassed Rage Bees. So... Me: What’s going to happen to me? Science Bear: According to these files, it says that you never been Royal Jellied. You were there when you were cracked open from your Gold Egg. Me: Yes, that’s true... Science Bear: So you never knew what it’s like to be Royal Jellied! Me: Yeah? How does all of this work? Science Bear: It’s more than what you think- Me: *thinks* Oh bee, another long lecture Science Bear: -As soon as a bee gets Royal Jellied, not only would it change to another bee type, the previous bee type’s soul would leave the body and... kind of like your life is over for that soul... similar to when a human passes away... Me: Oh... I see what you mean... Science Bear: But I wouldn’t jump to conclusions, there. There’s a possible chance that Stella would keep you just a while longer. Me: No, you seem right in the beginning... but all I’m worried about is when that time approaches. I was thinking of writing a new story, but it takes about a few weeks or a month to complete. I wouldn’t have the time to even get it published! Science Bear: Don’t say it that way! Time is one of the essential elements of life. You just have to let it tell the future. Hmmm, you're not being yourself. Shouldn’t you be angry about this? Me: We, Rage Bees, don’t rage over everything. We can have mixed emotions you know! Science Bear: I’ll know something that would cheer you up (and hopefully put your mind off of this). Here! *gives a Baby Bee egg* Me: UWOT? NO WAY, YOU WOULD NEVER GIVE ANYTHING LIKE THIS TO ME! Science Bear: Well, I just did ;). Despite the fact that you can get annoying at times, I think you as a pretty good bee to deserve something like this. Oh, and use this on it too. *gives Star Treat* :) Me: I never thought of saying this, but... thanks... Science Bear: No problem! Me: How do I... repay you, now? Science Bear: *thinks* I knew there’s something kind of him inside of him :) Science Bear: What do you mean, now? I just gave you a Baby Bee egg and a Star Treat. Me: Well, not only those but you help me out a lot throughout my life. Not to mention that you help edit my stories. Science Bear: When I think about it, I do know how you would repay me. Me: And that’s...? Science Bear: A science lesson about engineering! Ever heard of the new Robo Bear coming to the mountain *wink wink* Me: What does that have to do with science? Science Bear: Oh, there’s plenty of Science involved with engineering. Including on how Robo Bear was built! Now- Me: *thinks* Crud, another long lecture from Science Bear. I guess I paid the price for it End of 6/6/19 '6/26/19' Trigger: I'm moving in- Science Bear: U- SAY WHAT?! Trigger: Uh, yea. Remember how you said about me being Royal Jellied and all? Science Bear: Mmhmm, that was also the day I gave you a Baby Bee Egg and a Star Treat. Trigger: Sure. Turns out, I wasn't Royal Jellied. Science Bear: Well, yeah, I can see that. If you were, you wouldn't be here. Trigger: Exactly! Instead, I got evicted... I have nowhere to go (would you expect that?), so that's why I'm moving into your place. Science Bear: Oh, uh, okay. I guess you can, but be sure to stay out of sight. Trigger: Why? Science Bear: Beekeepers might come here and question about why I'm keeping a random Gifted Rage Bee here. So you can just stay inside my lab. Trigger: Alri- OOF! Trigger's vision blurs and his body color slowly changes...after a few moments, Trigger's vision is back to normal. Trigger: Ugh... what happened? Science Bear: Wh-wh-what... Trigger: Why do I feel... heated up? Science Bear: You-you... Trigger: Science Bear? Is something wrong? Science Bear: How is this possible...? I-it's like some kind of bee spirit went inside you... and you ''are... part Demon Bee... Trigger: UWOT?! '''Trigger grabs a jar of Red Extract that happened to be nearby. In the reflection, what Science Bear stated was true' Trigger: I don't understand. How did this happen? Science Bear: Trigger, you may gladly stay here overnight. I may have to check up on you. Trigger: Ahaha... totally worth it. Well, on the bright side, at least I know how it feels to be (REDACTED)! Science Bear: Who? Trigger: Nevermind... 'End of 6/26/18 (unless you want to know what happens next after this part) ' Why are users still looking at this? Oh well, I guess I'll make a separate story...